User talk:CMAN122
Please be aware that I reply any message you post on this page here. It's easier to track conversations this way. New Guidelines I've begun creating an expanded series of guidelines and policies for this wiki. I'm looking at other wikia sites to see how they break down their policies to this degree. Please alter where you feel it's needed, as this is a big thing, and I want to make sure it's done right... also before the next big work crunch; I've got about a month's worth of breathing room. :) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Major wikia sites are a good start but I'd also take a look at Wikipedia's community portal as theirs is very in-depth. :Overall it is looking really nice! As an addition I would add a small guide about becoming familiar with wikicode, so people will be able to edit templates and such. Some content from this page would be fitting to this. Another thing I could currently think of would be adding a simplified MoS for occasional editors. CMAN122 (talk) 21:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I've been looking at the CoD, Halo, Fallout, and GTA wikia policies to see how they work with their communities. I'm looking more towards how wikia sites set out their guidelines, rather than wikipedia as I feel we're more of an informal site, but I am dipping into the deep end on occasion over there. ::I'm trying to get a nice balance between these sites as they are each different in how they set out their policies, and how they deal with vandalism. I think our community has a very mixed age and geographical range, so it's hard to get the right stance for our policies. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:05, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Forza Wiki Understood. I just wanted to help around the wiki because it seems rather dead to be honest. I'll make sure that I don't create any more placeholder articles. GTA4LIFE (talk) 17:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Story Stuff Dude, you're a life saver. I've not touched the story stuff; I've literally just been levelling up driving around finding events. I'm still in the starter Mustang grabbing content. Tomorrow, thanks to you, I can finally just play this game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't even have the game but I did spend countless nights watching EA Access streams before. Only today did I have time (and motivation) to put this here. -- CMAN122 (talk) 00:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Supercharged Rhino SUV I would like to know if you have any evidence that the Supercharged Rhino SUV is a different model when compared to the Heavy version. Because as far as I know, the Heavy Rhino unit and the "Supercharged" uses the same model, COPSUV. Felipe379 (talk) 14:27, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :You're free to change what I wrote as long as you can back it up. The reason why I undid your revision was simply because the Supercharged SUV image does show additional antennas, black rims, etc which the Heavy SUV image doesn't show. -- CMAN122 (talk) 16:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That happens because of the position of the car in game. An example, here it is almost impossible to see the antenas: http://i.imgur.com/rTJ1z1m.jpg . However, from different positions, we can see all of them perfectly: http://i.imgur.com/x4PoCAz.jpg http://i.imgur.com/GsVUfpa.jpg . I don't know why, but these official screenshots shows the cop cars with all details and apparently with no mesh bugs. Another example is the Police Corvette, while in the official screenshots shows it with every single, detail, even with the "C6.R" badge: http://i.imgur.com/yy3SYs1.jpg . Now in game, we it lacks the C6.R badge and even the brake discs: http://i.imgur.com/SEZerWb.jpg Felipe379 (talk) 17:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, the pictures with the transparent backgrounds are from the Prima Official Game Guide which tend to be unreliable, admittely. Since you think the Heavy and Supercharged versions use the same model, what about this one, which is apparently the Heavy SUV but with bright wheels? Could it be that the Heavy model has two rim colours and the Supercharged only one? -- CMAN122 (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I would say no. In game files the Supercharged SUV is linked with the Heavy SUV and it inherits most of its values, as far as I know, the only difference between them is the AI. But this picture is a little bit weird. Can you tell me in what conditions the picture was taken? If the user had mods enabled (mainly lighting mods), or anything else, because as you may have noticed, the car has black window in the sides and has some parts missing... http://i.imgur.com/sfVfieN.png Felipe379 (talk) 13:40, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Someone else took it. I've also looked at the COPSUV game files of NFS Carbon and noticed that the wheel textures are not black but greyish. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:30, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, the texture is greyish, however, the color is also affected by the game brightness, mine in carbon is black, since my brightness is around 20%. Well, if you doesn't have access to the AI cars in game, I can recommend some save games that has those vehicles in the Car dealer, or if you need, I can teach you how to get the values, and ,dd in game by yourself, sure not teach here, as it is not allowed. Felipe379 (talk) 15:45, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for clearing that up, that pic was kind of irritating. Feel free to edit the article as you wish. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:58, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Police Super State Cruiser Hello, I would like to request permission to add a page for the Police Super State Cruiser, if possible. Felipe379 (talk) 18:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently the protection has been reversed. Looks like you were trying to replace the header image, which is already fine as it is. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry if I didn't explain very well what I mean, or if I did not understood you, but I think that a page for the Police Super State Cruiser would be good, since it doesn't have one. Felipe379 (talk) 01:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Nah, 'twas my bad. Had an exhaustive shift yesterday. Anyway, I've just unblocked it for you. -- CMAN122 (talk) 20:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Problems getting my message through Hi! I write this message because I am really tired of the abuse I am getting from LeMansRacer. It all started when I noticed an error on Mazda RX-7 page. I tried correcting it myself, leaving explanations, but my changes were reverted. I understood that, maybe, changes are not allowed by anyone, so I resumed myself to messages written on that page or on Talk pages. All were deleted and my account, Executor_rs, was blocked, even for writing on own Talk page. He went that far to even Block the Talk page of Felipe379. What was the purpose of that? I see that you are the one that restored it. Did he gave you any reason for doing that? Anyway, after the restore, Felipe answered me and acknowledged there was indeed a mistake, but he was unsure about the wheels. So, last night, I wrote a message expressing my views on how this matter can be solved. Guess what? One hour later LeMansRacer deleted my post! Go check for yourself and see if there's anything bannable in my post. I would like the ban on my account to be lifted. After all this, I have no desire to make modifications to the pages. If you see me editing anything in the future, please feel free to ban me. But if I see something wrong, I would like to have the possibility to write on some Talk page about it. I have seen other errors and I have proof. I do hope you're a reasonable guy and want accuracy of the content here, not to continue a meaningless war from which no one gains anything. I do hope he will not delete this message, nor that you will ignore it. If you only want a "sort of" accuracy Wiki, just tell me and I won't bother anymore. 16:16, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it was strange to see Felipe379's talk page blocked, guess I should've had kept a more watchful eye on that one. :Obviously, it is not the 1992-1995 model but I really don't see any importance of knowing the exact model. I'd simply create an article called "Mazda RX-7 (1998-2002)" or something like that. However, simply removing its article entry wasn't the right thing to do, either. For the future, I suggest opening a wiki discussion in the article comment sections or to propose a rather bigger article page change. You've also claimed that the Challenger R/T had a 383 badge, which I've looked up myself and is true but make sure to take a screenshot before showing it to the wiki. The reason why it's referred to as the 440 model is simply because it was stated like that in the official game guides for the respective NFS games. Also, in NFS ProStreet, the Challenger had specs of the 440 model. :I've also looked up on your older edits and did not find anything that can be considered a bannable offence. Even if there was something, a warning beforehand should have been given. Sure, you've been trying to get around your blocked accounts but then, you couldn't even edit your talk pages. Because of that, I'll unlift the ban of your user account, regardless of whether LeMansRacer likes it or not. -- CMAN122 (talk) 18:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I appologize for trying to make the changes myself. It won't happen again. I will use the Talk pages, as promised, to point to inconsistences. Have a nice day! :::Executor rs (talk) 19:43, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Requesting Access Hello, sorry for bothering again, but I would like to request access to edit the article of Palmont City, as I would like to add some pictures and some additional information. Felipe379 (talk) 16:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :You can always hit me up, I don't care. Anyway, I've just unlocked the Palmont City page for you. -- CMAN122 (talk) 23:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. Felipe379 (talk) 23:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Static car article? Hey, recently I have been playing NFS Pro Street and It is possible to notice that there are some static cars in the track and one of them caught my eye. http://i.imgur.com/SEeZJc5.jpg Just to be sure, I searched for the vehicle's texture and found one named "GL_OBJ_PROPCARDVP_02_D": http://i.imgur.com/RDhmQDz.png Seems this version of Dodge Viper is not available in any NFS, except NFS Pro Street - as a static object - and NFSUC - texture, haven't checked the game world yet -. My question is, would be worth create a whole article, just mention that Dodge Viper somewhere or none of them? Felipe379 (talk) 04:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :The Dodge Charger R/T (1969) was also featured as a static object in NFS World and was also a different model (soft top). We didn't create a separate article for the different model because it is merely a minor world detail. The same goes for the Viper - you could mention it in the article for ProStreet's Viper. In that case it's the Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2003) article. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) why? Hello, im the one that edited the m4 page to include the return of the return of razor event. Why did you delete it? 14:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't delete it. I included it in a new sentence as the previous edit disrupted the readability of the paragraph and lacked any kind of reference. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh,Sorry i didnt see it. Good day to you sir 17:12, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Some problems Aloha, I really need your advice. And help, I guess. # Why interwiki links here doesn't work correctly? # Reference to my Origin account looking strange because right bracket situated near the flag. TheLibeRty (talk) 19:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Interwiki links are no different than regular internal links - if the link leads to no page, it will be marked red. The additional bracket was caused by an unnecessary bracket in the infobox parameter. Nothing much, just a typo that I will remove soon. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you. TheLibeRty (talk) 14:10, March 23, 2016 (UTC)